Wedding Dress
by StormDreamCloud
Summary: It's the day the Avatar is getting married. It's also the someone's heart will finally shatter to pieces (Written during Book 1 so it's in a universe where Mako and Korra are still together.)


**Wedding Dress**

Bolin leaned on the doorway of his home in the Earth Kingdom. From a distance, he could see a small group of people clad in yellow and orange heading towards him. He called for his wife and son to come to the door. His wife joined him and gazed at the group heading towards them. She had long black hair, green eyes and her name was Anya. Unlike her husband, she was very quiet and was a nonbender.

"Where's Yoann?" Bolin asked, referring to their son.

"He went out somewhere," Anya shook her head and sighed.

Their son, Yoann, looked just like his father and was a handful. The young boy spent his days running around with the neighborhood kids. He was considered the leader of the small group of boys he played with.

Finally, the group they were waiting for approached them. The woman who appeared to be the head of the group smiled and held out her hand.

"Hello Bolin,"

"Hello Jinora," he shook her hand.

In the past years, Jinora had grown taller and her face had developed a womanly look. Bolin looked behind her and noticed two other people; another woman and a young man. It took a while but he soon realized that they were Ikki and Meelo. They both jumped on him, giggling and shouting with glee.

"I can't believe it!" the earth bender cried out. "You guys were practically babies the last time I saw you!"

At that moment, a young boy skidded to a halt in front of them. There was a smudge of dirt on his face and was covered in dust. Evidently, he had been scuffling around in the dirt whilst wrestling with his friends. Anya sighed and took out a handkerchief to clean his face. When she was done, Jinora bent over and smiled.

"Hello, you must be Yoann,"

"Yep!" the boy grinned.

"And I heard that you're the new avatar?"

Yoann nodded and began to talk a mile a minute while Bolin tuned them out.

…

She was beautiful as always. Shyly, guided by Asami, her maid of honor, Korra stepped into his view. The quick clicking echoing from her heels on the floor matched the pace of Bolin's heart beat as she walk towards him.

"What do you think?" Korra smiled.

"Give us a little spin," Asami clasped her hands together.

Korra did as her friend suggested and the fabric of her dress flashed beautifully in the light. It was a high collared and sleeveless dress. The white cloth hugged her waist perfectly before flowing onto the swaying skirts and elegantly laced hem. It was a beautiful dress for a beautiful bride. Bolin stepped forward with his arms outstretched. They hugged and he kissed her on the cheek.

"You look great," he whispered.

"Hey, you two, come on,"

Korra's father stepped in, pointing towards the grand hall. Asami and Bolin waved to Korra and stood in front of the two large doors at the end of the hallway. They waited for the music to start and began to walk down the aisle of the wide, elegant room. Mako stood at the opposite end of the room next to Tenzin who was behind a podium. Bolin smiled at his brother who winked back at him. He took his place next to him as his best man and Asami positioned herself near where the bride was supposed to be.

When everyone was assembled, everyone stood and faced the entrance. Korra stepped in, her arm in her father's. Carefully and slowly, the two made their way towards the groom with Ikki tossing flower petals after her and Meelo holding a pillow with two silver bands on top of it. Jinora held the trail of Korra's dress so she wouldn't trip over and made sure that her younger siblings behaved.

As soon as Tenzin announced Mako and Korra officially married, everyone cheered wildly. Bolin mumbled a 'congratulations' to the couple before stepping outside. Pabu followed after him and climbed onto the earth bender's shoulder. He sighed as the cool air swept through his hair. He took out a ring out of his pocket and looked at it with sorrow.

It was originally a gift for Korra but that was before he saw her kissing Mako. It was a simple ring with a small gem sitting on it and Bolin had spent every bit of his savings on it. But even if it left him completely wiped out of money, what could he do? Mako was his brother and his only family. He remembered how they walked the streets cautiously as kids and how they had depended on each other to stay safe. He took Pabu off his shoulder and set him down on the floor, instructing him to stay.

"Pabu, I need you to be a good boy and stay, ok?" Bolin told him.

The earth bender dropped the ring and walked away. Pabu whined as he watched his master leave. When he was no longer in sight, the creature squealed and ran inside. Frantically, he found the hem of Korra's dress and tugged on it with his teeth.

"Hey!" the avatar pulled away. "Don't do that! This is silk!"

Pabu climbed onto Mako's shoulder and began to paw at his collar.

"Pabu!" the groom picked him off his shoulder.

The animal squirmed out of Mako's hands and tugged at the shoelaces of his master's brother.

"Something's wrong," Mako flinched.

"Where's Bolin?" Asami looked around.

They all wildly looked around and ran outside, following Pabu as he scurried out into the cold. As Korra frantically looked around, she unknowingly kicked the ring that Bolin had dropped into a nearby pond where it buried itself in the mud.

Bolin never saw Korra or his brother ever again.

…

Slowly, the earth bender came out of his thoughts to see his son shooting fire several feet into the air. Bolin jolted up when he realized that Jinora was looking at him and not at Yoann. She walked towards him and held out her hand. Jinora dropped something into his open palm.

"I believe this is yours," she whispered before walking away.

Bolin looked at what she had handed to him and nearly jumped. It was the very ring that he had dropped before walking away on Korra and Mako's wedding day.


End file.
